Desperate times call for desperate measures
by Chanteddy
Summary: Naruto didn t think he would ever get into this type of situation but unfortunately he did now he need help from the most unlikely person. boy he must really be desperate


**Chapter 1**

**Me "I'm back and with a new story to, sorry I haven`t been updating for a while.**

**Naruto: "that's ok chanteddy, so what`s the story this time."**

**Me "oh naru-chan I'm so glad you ask that, well… lets just say this story involves a cute uke that's you and a certain blonde hokage."**

**Naruto: "wha…what this story is about me and granny Tsunade!"**

**Me:"yes you and tsuna…what! no you idiot it`s…you know what just read this script here then you`ll know what the story is about."**

**Naruto: "oh, um let's see chanteddy does not own minato or naruto if she did then she would. Um chanteddy I can`t read this.**

**Me:"then skip it so I can write the summary."(Fine)**

**Summary**: desperate times call for desperate measures. Naruto never thought in his life he would ask him of all people for help but he was desperate and like all desperate people he had to do the unthinkable as a last minute resort.

**Warning: **this contains yaoi and minanaru coupling but they're not related so if don`t like please don`t read also this chapter might be short.

'**LIFE** was just cruel.' Were the depressed thoughts that came from a very miserable looking young man, who was sitting all by his lonesome in his favourite restaurant

The young man looked at his first bowl of ramen sadly and couldn`t help but let a depressed sigh slip past his pouty pink lips. Usually the blonde would have eaten his way to his fifth bowl by now but for some unknown reason he just hadn`t the heart to eat in fact he wasn`t all up for eating because of a certain problem.

And the cause of his problem involved a certain Namikaze who he was dating.

He groaned, just thinking about the Namikaze made him even more miserable then before.

Minato Namikaze aka the yellow flash was one of Konoha`s best ninjas in the fire country, not only was he kind but he was sweet, generous and quite the looker. The man was the complete package of perfect but like everything else in this world he came with a certain cliché.

The small blonde had to try and refrain himself from screaming in frustration and throwing a little diva tantrum in the ramen shop but because he was a regular here he didn`t have the balls to do it.

Hn **balls **that word alone made him laugh a bit bitterly. "Oi naruto why so glum?'' Were the words that came out of the shop keeper that snapped the little blonde from his miserable mood.

The blonde looked up at old man Tanza and his son Tauchi and let another small sigh pass through his lips "oh it`s nothing old man I`m just not feeling well that's all." He lied so the old man could not ask him anymore questions. But unfortunately lady luck wasn`t on he`s side today because of the frown crossing the old ramen owners face.

"come on kid don`t give me that now what`s really wrong with my favourite customer." Naruto couldn`t help but let himself groan in depression and look at his now cold ramen bowl, "well old man you could say I'm suffering from blue balls syndrome." He said as truthfully as he could. He couldn`t tell the old man that he was suffering from sexually depravity syndrome and the cause of it was minato. I mean It`s not minato`s fault that he was afraid of having hot man sex with him and would avoid the younger blonde every time he tried to seduce him.

"Blue balls huh." Old man tanza said as he struck a thinking pose and the blonde nodded but soon blushed at the next thing that came out of the owner`s mouth "so the yellow flash ain`t putting it out huh?"

If possible the younger blonde`s blush intensified and he reluctantly nodded his head to confirm the older man's suspicion who chuckled, then tanza asked "how about you tell me the situation then I'll see if there's anything I can do to help you."

Naruto couldn`t help but smile at him gratefully "well it all started when…."

**Flashback**

Naruto was in a good mood today a very good mood, the reason for his oh so good mood was the little plain he brewed up to have hot man loving with his smexy boyfriend of three months minato Namikaze.

Sure they had some passionate kissing now and then and some nice touching here and there. But now the young blonde thought it was now time to kick it to the next level and that level was having a mind blowing sex together.

Just the thought of it made the smaller blonde giggle in excitement oh yes today his going to be a very good day indeed. He thought as he looked at all the stuff in his plastic bag.

**Later that day**

"I'm home." Was the tired reply of one 19 year old minato, he had just come back from a very tiring mission with his team and all he wanted to do was just wash up and crawl into bed with his naru chan next to him. Ah naruto just thinking about his little blonde brought a small but tired smile to his lips, he missed the little kitsune so much that he couldn`t wait to see him again.

But when he didn`t hear any reply from his kitsune made a tine frown cross his handsome face. 'Maybe his asleep.' Was the thought that cross his mind as he put his smirking cheetah mask on the kitchen table and started walking to his and Naruto's room.

Opening their bedroom door he let a surprised gasp pass his lips at the sight the sight that was presented to him. The room was in an orangey glow and there were some roses spread across the floor, the sheets were pure white with pink and red rose petals spread all around it. "wha…what the hell." Were the words minato could say as he tried to grasp at the scene in front of him.

He tensed when he felt small hands grab at his still cloth chest but relaxed when he recognised the chakra signature. "N…naruto what…what`s going on?" minato said as he tried to gulp down the air into his lungs and refrain himself from shivering at the way the shorter blonde was touching him.

Naruto gave a very seductive chuckle at the way minato was acting and thought it quite cute that the great yellow flash was actually nervous. He pressed himself further towards the strong back of his boyfriend "well babe I thought I should take our relationship to the next level." Then he added "don`t you want to make love to me minato."

He said with a purr as he turned minato around and started pushing them towards the bed. Minato gulped again and let a huge blush cross his pale features as he stayed immobile and watched his kitsune lick his plump lips in lust.

"Come on mina-baby don`t you want to spread my legs and let your little friend bound into me and scream your name in pure ecstasy for you to go faster"naruto said as he started to move his hips on the paralyzed blondes cloth crotch. Minato tried so hard to breathe but they way naruto was moving on him made it harder to breath. He closed his sky blues eyes and tried to calm his erratic breathing by counting backwards from 100.

But when he felt the tan blondes hand wonder down to his zip he snapped his eyes wide open and did something that he would later regret.

Naruto who couldn`t help but smirk evilly at the way minato was acting and knew that if he pushed his ministrations just a pit more he will soon have minato were he wanted him. So he slowly dragged his skilled fingers down minato muscular chest and lazily twirled his fingers in a circular motion on his abs. he licked his lips again when he felt the taller blonde shiver who unconsciously let a small gasp out which turned the uzumaki 'just a little further." The feminine looking blonde thought as he slowly let his hand move towards minato`s cloth hard on he gently put the his hand on the zip.

But before he could do anything he suddenly felt himself flying through the air and next thing he knew he was in the bathroom floor with a throbbing pain at the side of his head. 'What the hell.' Naruto thought as he tried to figure out what just happened.

Minato mean while was shaking and panting hardly with his fist out, his eyes wide and he could feel the sweat dripping down his face. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep calming breaths to calm himself. Once he open them again he looked to see where the kitsune was, but then cursed under his breath when he realised what he had done to his naruto. He ran towards the bathroom and grimaced at the sight before him. "Shit naruto I`m so sorry, I`m so sorry." Minato said as he held the stunned bleeding blond in his arms and repeating apologises.

Too bad his apologises went through deaf ears as the young uzumaki tried to process what just happened.

**End flashback**

"And that's what happened. I tried everything else old man but it`s just not working, what am I going to do?" Naruto finished as he tried as hard as he could from breaking down into frustrated tears. Tanza looked at the kid in pity and was just about to say something to help when they both heard women`s screams coming from a direction not far from the ramen shop.

Tanza eyes brightened when an idea pooped to his head then he said "well kid that must have been pretty hard on you but I don`t think I can help yah." When he saw the defeated look on his customers face he knew he had to continue "but I think I know someone who can help you with your little problem."

Naruto`s large oceanic blue eyes brightened in hope "really who!" he asked but regretted it when the old man let an evil chuckle and pointed his finger outside the ramen shop and just like that the two saw a franticly running Jiraiya who looked like he was running for his life pass by them with a crowed of angry women with Tsunade in the lead with her chakra enhanced fist ready to pound he perverted teammate on his tail.

Naruto`s jaw could only drop and he turned towards the old man "him of all people, this has got to be a joke." He asked tanza as he tried to not listen to his gut feeling that this was not a joke. "Nope I'm serious naruto."Naruto eyes grew as big as sauce plates and next thing the villagers heard was "THAT **PERVERTED **SANINE ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!"

**Me: "well that's chapter one of this story I hope you enjoyed it. Well I better get cracking with my other stories so ja ne."**

**Naruto "and don`t forget to review.'**


End file.
